


2 AM Formal

by ludolefebvre



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:31:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ludolefebvre/pseuds/ludolefebvre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mathias opened his eyes. “Marry me, Ari.”</p>
<p>“Not in pyjamas.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 AM Formal

“What are you doing up?”

 

Ari blinked slowly, turning around to glance at his boyfriend. “Dunno.” He shrugged, motioning to the counter. “Makin' coffee.”

 

“It's 2am, babe.” Mathias leaned against the fridge.

 

“I couldn't sleep. Slept all day.”

 

“I get it.” Mathias smiled softly, crossing the kitchen to lace his arms around his Ari's waist. “It's okay.”

 

“I don't need your permission to be up, Mathias.” Ari looked up at him, a smirk tugging at the edge of his pale lips.

 

“I guess you're right.” Mathias ruffled Ari's hair, eliciting a small, indignant squawk from the other boy. “Aren't you bored, though?”

 

Ari leaned back onto Mathias' chest. “I have some work I can do.”

 

Mathias moved his hands to cover Ari's. “I have something we can do,” he said. Ari looked at him quizzically. Mathias spun Ari in his arms, and maneuvered them so that one of Mathias' hands rested on Ari's waist, his other holding Ari's up in the air.

 

“We're going to dance?”

 

Mathias responded by shuffling his feet backwards, then forwards, swaying slightly in an poor, sleepy imitation of a waltz. Ari smiled gently and moved with him.

 

“We don't have any music,” Ari mumbled as the pair spun around the kitchen, lit only by the oven's overhead light.

 

“Your face is music to me,” Mathias replied.

 

“You're so cheesy, that doesn't even make sense,” Ari sighed, laying his head on Mathias' chest. His pyjama shirt was soft against his cheek. They twirled back and forth, Mathias gradually pulling Ari so he was flush against him.

 

They were slowing down when Mathias' bare feet caught the dragging hem of Ari's pyjama pants, causing their feet to tangle and the pair to tumble to the floor. Ari squeaked, still held to Mathias' chest. They hit the floor with a thump, Mathias mostly catching Ari's fall.

 

“Whoops,” Mathias said, laughing.

 

Ari wanted to scold him, but couldn't bring himself to. He pressed his forehead against Mathias'. “You goof,” he muttered, kissing him chastely and then standing up. He looked down to where Mathias remained on the floor.

 

“You're not going to get up?”

 

Mathias blinked sleepily, sitting and resting his elbows on his knees. He looked up at Ari with adoration. “I love you,” he said.

 

“That's not what I asked, silly.”

 

“I know, I was just thinking that I love you a lot. You're so beautiful.”

 

Ari glanced down at his wrinkled pyjamas, then ran a hand through his wild bedhead. “I try,” he said dryly, but even in the dim light, Mathias could see his cheeks flushing. Mathias picked himself up off the floor and put his hands on either side of the counter beside Ari, leaning down to kiss him sweetly. Ari returned the kiss, resting his hands on Mathias' chest. One hand snaked up to lay tickling touches across his neck. Mathias pulled back for a second, eyes closed.

 

“Mm,” he said, “marry me.”

 

“What was that?” Ari looked up at him, rubbing his shoulder.

 

Mathias opened his eyes. “Marry me, Ari.”

 

“Not in pyjamas.”

 

“Okay. Then at least come back to bed with me for a bit.” Mathias rubbed a thumb across Ari's cheek.

 

“Alright,” Ari said. He let out a small exclamation when Mathias swept him into his arms, bridal-style.

 

“This'll have to do for now,” Mathias smiled, and Ari just buried his face in Mathias' neck, looping his hands around his shoulders.   
  
“For now,” he replied.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this drabble! Check out the rest of my AO3 for more DenIce, as well as my tumblr, where I post more DenIce drabbles and drawings- ludolefebvre.tumblr.com !


End file.
